


Sunday Morning - PHOTO MANIP

by sunburnracing (natblack1971)



Series: 2018 Damerey Week [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr For Damerey Week, Photoshop, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, dusting off the Photoshop skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natblack1971/pseuds/sunburnracing
Summary: not-exactly-fluffy-but-not-quite-smutty photo manip created for Damerey Week 2018Day 2 prompt: ignored that completely





	Sunday Morning - PHOTO MANIP

**Author's Note:**

> Relocating my works to AO3 because Tumblr has turned into quite the dumpster fire...  
>  _aka_ NippleGate  
>  _aka_ TUMBLRPOCALYPSE  
>  _aka_ Tittygeddon


End file.
